


Late Night Liar

by fortheloveofb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary Horcrux, Drabble, Gen, Ginny's first year, Guilt, Hogwarts Second Year, Stream of Consciousness, kind of, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofb/pseuds/fortheloveofb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny can't help but wonder why she is writing in this diary. Stream of consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 588. "The clock on the mantle showed half past two in the morning, but still she did not sleep."
> 
> Just a drabble, only my second written one-shot.

The clock on the mantle showed half past two in the morning, but still she did not sleep. She was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been in her whole life. Her first year at Hogwarts was supposed to be _fun_. She was supposed to make _friends_ and make her family _proud_. Instead she is here, clasping a small black diary to her chest with fear in her eyes. Instead, she is pushing her siblings away and alienating herself from her peers. Just so she can write to _him_. She doesn't know why she doesn't stop--she knows that something is compelling her to write to Tom--but she just can't stop. She wants to think he is her friend, the only person who will listen to her unreservedly and without judgement, but with the petrifications going on and losing time--finding _blood_ on her robes--she is finding it hard to believe he is her friend. Is Tom making her do these things? Why would he do that? She has that feeling again. It's like an itch in the back of her mind. It's telling her to write to Tom. She can barely sleep for five hours at a time because the itch wakes her up. Tom is like an addiction. She won't even know what to write about, but words spew out of her quill anyway. Should she tell her brothers? Ron would look at her with disgust and loathing. Percy would scold her and tell the authorities she has been the one petrifying students. The twins would brush her off to continue investing their time making joke products. What about Harry? Should she tell Harry? He might help her. He's a hero, he destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Surely he can help? But how would he ever like her after knowing _she_ was the reason everyone had turned against him? She can't tell Harry. She can't tell anyone. She opens the diary, dips her quill in the ink, and begins to write.


End file.
